


Freak Accident

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You didn’t mean to do it. And Tatum isn’t gonna let her best friend go to jail for some freak accident. (Tatum Riley x Fem! Reader, slight Stu Macher x Reader)
Relationships: Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/You, Tatum Riley/Reader, Tatum Riley/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Freak Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens a year before the first murders of Woodsboro.

" _Come on, (Y/N)!_ " You can hear how much Tatum is pouting just by listening to her voice on the phone, Stu's party seeming to only get wilder by how loud the music and the talking is in the background. " _Just come by for a little hour... Your house is just on the other side of the forest, it won't take you long to walk... and who cares about that little stupid Chem test we have on Monday? You have all weekend to study!_ "

"I care, Tatum." You give out a giggle, continuing to do your revision homework while speaking with her. "And so does Sidney. So why aren't you harassing her to come, huh?"

" _Hum, because there's no way she can sneak out with both her parents at home? It's board game nights, remember?_ " You can't help but playfully shake your head at that, another voice soon picking up in the background.

 _"Hey, Tatum! Who you're talking to? You're gonna need to pay part of the phone bill if you don't hang up soon!_ "

You recognize Stu's voice immediately, your grin stretching out at your childhood friend's next words. " ** _Shut up, Stu! I'm trying to convince (Y/N) to come!_** "

You seem to be able to hear a gasp despite the party going, Tatum giving out a loud "Hey!" while the phone seems to be shoved around.

" _Hey there, (Y/N)._ " You can't stop the giggle escape your throat when you hear the flirty tone in Stu's voice, the blond seeming a little louder than usual, probably because of all the alcohol in his system. " _When are you gonna show your pretty face around here so we can finally start this party?_ "

"Sounds to me that the party's already started, Stu." You stop writing down your answers on your piece of paper, playing around with your own pen instead. "I wouldn't wanna ruin your fun."

" _Eeey, what are you talking about? Everyone wants you here! Hey, Billy! **Hey!**_ " You slightly put the phone away from your ear when he starts screaming, having probably seen his best friend walking around his house. " _(Y/N) is on the phone! Do you want her to come here...? Okay, you can't see him, but-_ " He lowers the volume of his voice when he speaks to you, his next words making you giggle. "* _-he really wants you here. Like Tatum and I really want you here. Randy probably wants you here too-_ "

" ** _Okay, you talked enough, Stu!_** " Tatum's voice comes back on, a groan escaping her throat as you can hear Stu's laugh slowly fading away into the music. " _Jesus, that boy's get way too excited whenever I mention you._ "

Ever since Stu and Casey broke up, the blond has been all over you, always flirting and putting an arm around your shoulders playfully. Tatum always rolls her eyes whenever it happens, but you think the behavior is cute.

" _So, what's it gonna be?_ " Tatum seems a little impatient now, though you can hear her smiling. " _Are you coming or not?_ "

You look towards the clock on the wall to see that it's already nine-thirty PM, which means that if you really wanted, you could go for a quick hour or two before hitting the sheets. "Fine, I'll-" Loud knocks at the entrance door shuts you up, a confused frown appearing on your face. "Hold on, someone's knocking."

" _That's weird._ " Tatum shorts when she says those words, your body standing up from one of the kitchen chairs. " _Do you think your mom forgot her keys again?_ "

"She's doing the night shift tonight, she's not gonna be back until five am." The knocks repeat, more violently this time, soon followed by the ringing of the bell. "Hold on, I'm gonna go check who it is."

" _But you're coming to the party after, right?_ "

"I'll call you back on that." You hang up before she can say anything back, your heart getting heavier with each step you're taking towards the entrance door. You slowly gulp in your saliva when you notice a tall dark figure through the window, not being able to see any features. It's when you're close enough that you recognize your mother's ex-boyfriend, Sam, standing there with what seems to be a frustrated expression. Carefully, you slightly open the door to be able to look at him better, wondering if he's bitter after your mom left him two weeks ago.

"(Y/N), hi." His expression changes to something more friendly when he sees you, but you can't help the bad feeling swirling inside your stomach when you notice the darkness in his eyes. "Is your mom home?"

Your mouth suddenly turns dry, the tension making you nervous. "No... She's working."

"Ah, what a shame." His smile hardens, sending alarms into your head. "I wanted to ask her if I could get some of my things back... Do you mind if I come in and look for them?"

You specifically remember your mom throwing all of his stuff in the front yard when she kicked him out of the house two weeks ago, ending their five months relationship after she learned that he was cheating on her.

"I..." You hesitate, all of your instincts telling you to shut the door. "I'd prefer not." 

You remember how miserable your mom was when she was with him, hearing all kinds of bad things about him around town, especially from Tatum's brother. And you're not sure what he's going to do if you let him in.

"Maybe you should come back during the day, it's pretty late-"

" ** _No-_** " His hand grips the door right when you were about to close it, a scream escaping your mouth as you step back in fear when he suddenly swings it open and gives you one of the most terrifying smiles you've ever seen. "It'll only take a minute."

You continue to step back when he eagerly walks further into the house, the panic in your heart rising. "Please leave the house-"

"Or what?" He chuckles darkly, tilting his head down at you. "You're gonna call the police-"

You dash towards the kitchen just as he says these words, only hoping that you can manage to grab the phone you left on the table before you can make a run for it. You barely hear a "come back here, bitch!" and heavy footsteps following you as the pounding of your heart drowns most of the noise around, your hands shakily picking up the phone. You have to try a few times before you finally manage to do it, about to dash towards the living room exit when a hand suddenly grabs your hair. You scream, letting go of the phone to try and make him let go, but he only tightens his grip and violently tanks you around.

" _What do you think you were doing, huh?_ **_Huh?!_** " You let out a painful whimper, a groan of anger escaping his throat. "I just want my fucking things."

You yelp when he suddenly makes you walk towards the couch, roughly sitting you down on it while he still holds onto your head.

"Now, you're gonna stay here and let me roam around in peace... If not, well..." He reveals his teeth in a dark grin. "... Let's be honest, you don't wanna know what's gonna happen to you if you don't listen to me, sweetheart."

Tears fill up your eyes after he gently pats your cheek, watching him walk towards the kitchen behind you before you carefully listen to what he's doing. You slightly jump up when he roughly opens a few cupboards, his hands rummaging inside of then as he seems to be mumbling 'where the fuck is it?' and 'where did this bitch put it?'. Looks like your mom has hidden something of his, and you don't think he's gonna leave unless he finds what he's looking for.

You try to control your loud breathing as your mind finds every single possible outcome of this situation. You can run towards the glass door in the living room: it's locked and it'll take you too much time to open it. You can't move quickly enough to pick up the phone and call someone, he'll just yank it away from your hands again, possibly doing something worse. Your only option is to try to run towards the entrance door, still wide open, then run through the woods towards Stu's house to get some help. There's no way he can do anything to you if your hiding in a party full of people, and you certainly don't want to stay here and wait to see if he'll use you to give a message to your mom.

You hear him mumble another 'shit!', slightly louder this time. You slowly breathe out when you hear him walk towards the upper end of the kitchen, counting down the seconds in your head and waiting for him to open one of the drawers.

When he does, you don't hesitate one second to dash.

" _Hey!_ " The fear rise when he suddenly screams, starting to panic when you hear his footsteps catching up faster than you anticipated. " _Hey! I told you to stay still!_ "

He grabs the back of your shirt just as you were about to run out of the door, screaming at him to let you go when he wraps his arms around you to shank you back in the house. You fight to get out of his grip, giving him difficulties to hold onto you, but he's way stronger than you, and he soon manages to make you stand still.

" _I never liked you, (Y/N)._ " You grind your teeth in fear when he says those words in your ear, feeling the tears fall down on your face. " **Do you think your mom's gonna miss you after you disappear?** "

The thought of him killing you and dropping you somewhere in the woods, only to never be found, terrifies you in your deepest core. He seems to start chuckling when he notices your cries getting wider, your body reacting before you can even tell it what to do. You feel your feet suddenly crashing down against his as hard as you can, the man letting out a yelp of pain. It is soon followed by another when you use your elbow to kick his stomach to release yourself, Sam stepping back when you do it a second time.

"You..." You watch him hold onto his stomach with a growl, his eyes looking at you with a deadly fire in them. " ** _... fucking bitch!_** "

You grab the entrance door's handle with one hand, thinking of violently closing it behind you when you get outside. He seems to immediately know what you're up to, Sam about to yank it wide open when it's halfway there. But before he can do it, you suddenly swing the door towards him, your mother's ex-boyfriend hitting his head against the wood. You barely hear him groan as he singles back, not being able to run away when you see him trip and hit his head against the corner of the entrance's door. You watch him fall against the ground without even a yelp coming out of his throat, his body going still as silence falls all around. Terrified, you wait to see if he's going to stand up, something stopping you from leaving him there, only to watch him still on the floor for a few minutes without moving an inch.

"... Sam...?" You wait for him to respond, carefully taking a step back in when he doesn't. "... Sam-"

You shut up when you notice blood pouring out from the back of his head, slowly staring to form a puddle on the floor as his dead eyes stare at the wall. You can't help but let out a horrified scream, falling into your knees next to him.

" _No, no, no, no-_ " you approach trembling hands towards his neck, fully crying as you try to feel a pulse. "No, no, please... Please, don't be dead, you can't be dead-"

You scream and jump up when the phone suddenly rings, your hands shutting your mouth to try to silence your own loud breathing. Slowly, without even controlling yourself, you stand up, trying to ignore his blood pouring down on your jeans. Using one of your hands to close the door behind you, you feel like the phone's ringing is taunting you, your breathing barely coming in and out as you walk towards the living room. You don't notice leaving bloody footsteps all over the wooden floors, feeling like it has been hours when you pick up the phone from the living room's ground.

You don't know how you manage to answer it.

" ** _What he heck, (Y/N)!_** " You grab onto the phone tightly when you hear Tatum's voice, the sound of it alone with the party in the background being the only comforting thing right now. " _If you don't wanna come, just say so, don't leave me hanging!_ "

"Tatum..." Your voice cracks as you say her name, barely being able to talk with your cries interrupting almost every one of your words. "Tatum, something... something bad happened...!"

" _Why do you sound so worried?_ " You can discern slight worry in her tone, though you can tell that she's still annoyed. " _What happened?_ "

"It's... It's Sam, he..."

" _Wait..._ " Her voice ses to get a little louder, though it's not enough to cover the music in the background. " _Was that fucker the one knocking at your door?_ "

"Tatum... I..." You slowly walk back towards the entrance hallway, dreadfully looking at the man's dead body on the floor. "He's... He's dead...!*"

" _... What?_ "

"I killed him...!" You feel like you're gonna stop breathing soon, your chest contracting so much that you fear it's gonna explode. " ** _I killed Sam...!_** "


End file.
